Reunited
by meguhanu
Summary: Littlefoot travels to the Mysterious Beyond for the one year anniversary of his mother's death. Surprisingly he has a ghostly visit from his mom. get ready to cry


The sun shone brightly over the Great Valley and all its' green pastures and sparkling crystal water. Today was surely going to be a gorgeous day. The dinosaurs yawned loudly and started the day.

Yawning widely, Littlefoot was in no mood to talk to anybody. There was no sparkle in his eyes, only sorrow. Why? Because that night would be one year since he mother was taken from him by the Sharptooth.

Littlefoot walked around the valley not saying anything to anyone. He didn't eat, just slumped around holding his head down. He ignored his friends and his grandparents. He made sure to stay out of their sight for the entire day.

He didn't eat, he didn't talk, and he hardly blinked. _Mother, _he thought. That's all he said over and over again in his head.

He slowly lifted his head and looked over to the wall where the path lead to the Mysterious Beyond. He had made a decision.

"I'm going back to my mother's grave," he said with tears in his eyes.

Slowly he walked over the rocks to the Great Wall and landed in the Mysterious Beyond. Running with his short legs, he ran and ran to the spot where it was the saddest moment in his life.

Running nonstop, he passed the volcanoes, the rock that looked like a long neck, and while looking at his bearings, he remembered the landmarks that he had passed on his way to the Great Valley.

He was a running gourmet meal for the carnivores that ruled this part of the world, but thankfully, he didn't run into any of them.

"Just my luck," he panted out.

Meanwhile back at the Great Valley, Littlefoot's grandparents were in a frenzy looking for their grandson. "Littlefoot!" they both cried out. They had not seen him all day. Even Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike were looking for him.

When the sun had set, the young dinosaurs and their parents got together with and Littlefoot's grandparents.

"He's nowhere to be found," panted Cera.

"Has anyone seen him all day?" asked Grandpa Long Neck.

"No," said Daddy Three Horn.

Ducky looked over to where Littlefoot's bed. She walked over and saw a picture Littlefoot had drawn.

"Hey looky over here!" she yelled to get the grownups attention.

"What is it Ducky?" asked her mom.

"It is another Long Neck lying down," said Ducky. Grandma and Grandpa Long Neck looked at the picture and noticed it was their daughter.

"It's Littlefoot's mother," said Grandma Long Neck.

"I thought she had um…well you know," said Cera.

"She did. Come to think of it, today one year ago, she was taken," said Grandpa Long Neck.

"Do you think that he?" asked Daddy Three Horn.

"Oh no!" cried Petrie.

"He didn't…did he?" asked Petrie.

"There is no way of telling," said Cera.

"Should we go after him?" asked Petrie.

"We don't know if he's out there," said his mother.

"We should wait until morning when the Great Circle is in the sky and we have light. It's useless to look for him in the dark in the Mysterious Beyond," said Ducky's mom.

All of the dinosaurs parted and went home.

Grandma and Grandpa Long Neck lied down beside one another and together hoped and prayed that their little Littlefoot was safe. Slowly from the sky it started to rain.

It was pouring rain at night before Littlefoot had reached his destination. Walking over the rocks, he jumped over the same little gorge he did one year ago. Looking up, his heart wrenched in heartache as his eyes gazed over his mother's still body.

Taking each step with caution, he slowly walked over to her. She wasn't a skeleton and not a living body. Some of her tail was missing due to predators. All of the rest of her was still intact.

Looking at his mother's closed eyes; it looked as though she was just in a peaceful sleep.

"Mother I'm back," he said. Tears went from Littlefoot's heart to his eyes as he nuzzled her face, with no response from her.

Flashing memories came to Littlefoot as he settled beside her. The Sharptooth, the bite, and the fact that she had risked her life to save her only son.

_"I will always be with you,"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

Crying even harder, Littlefoot closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely. Even after one year, the realization of that she was gone and not coming back was still hard to bear.

Slowly Littlefoot started to drift off. Then a radiant light erupted from the heavens. Sensing the bright light on his eyes, Littlefoot opened his eyes to see the spirit of his mother standing right in front of him.

She was sparking with yellow and gold lights. On her lips was a smile as she looked at her son.

All Littlefoot could do was just stare.

"Mommy?" he asked sobbing back his cries. "My son," she said.

"Mother!" he yelled in joy as he ran to her.

Reaching her face, he jumped ready to hug her, but instead went right through her. Landing on the rocks, Littlefoot looked up at her.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Littlefoot, I am a spirit. No more a solid body," she said as she reached her long neck down to him and nuzzled him. Littlefoot didn't feel anything. Still crying, he tried to hug her again to no avail.

"My Dear," she said.

Littlefoot looked up at her.

"You have grown so much over the last year. I have missed you every day. I love you so much, but now my time here is done. You should be with your friends and learning from my parents, not running away from the Great Valley. That is something you should never do," she said.

Littlefoot continued to cry the never-ending tears.

"But mother, I missed you too much. I wanted to come back to you and see you again," he said looking from her spirit to her body. He sighed heavily.

"Littlefoot, I am right here. I have always been with you," she said.

A light went off inside Littlefoot.

"Mother, do you promise that you will never leave me?" he asked.

"Littlefoot, I never have," she said. Mustering all the light and happiness inside him, Littlefoot once again approached her. He reached out his neck and this time connected with her.

"Oh MOTHER!" he cried and this time the hug lasted.

Littlefoot kept his eyes shut as the embrace of his mother's hug swallowed into his heart. When he opened his eyes he saw the golden glow of his mother's spirit fade slowly.

"Mother…no!" he said wanting her to stay with him. Soon as she came, she was gone. Soon Littlefoot was alone once again. Looking up at the now clear sky, he saw his mother's outline in the clouds like the other time when she had lead him home.

"I love you so much mother," he said. Walking back up to her body, he kissed it and hugged it tightly before heading home to where he belonged.

Walking alone at night was dangerous, but Littlefoot knew his mother would lead him home once again. And sure enough as the morning sun rose, Littlefoot was home once again.

Walking down the path, he looked up into the sky and saw his mother's face smiling down on him and radiating sunshine all over the valley.

Reaching his sleeping grandparents, he awoke them slowly.

"Littlefoot," they both gasped in relief.

"I'm home," he said while getting licked by both of his grandparents.

He sighed slowly as he cuddled up with them.

"Where have you been?" asked his Grandmother. He smiled up at them lovingly while a lone tear washed down his cheek.

"I'll tell you later," and before they knew it, Littlefoot was sound asleep cuddled with both of his loving guardians.

THE END

AN: My sister and I were both crying throughout writing this entire fanfic, while listening to the voice of Diana Ross.

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I


End file.
